Prom night
by GleekfromCanada
Summary: Santana writes a letter to Brittany saying good bye. This is My first story pls be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

*hey guys so this is my first story. All feedback welcome :)*

•Santana POV•

Tonight is senior prom and it should have been the best night of my life. Now tonight is going to be my last night. While everyone else is at prom I'm going to take some pills and hopefully never wake up. I've messed up everything. It's all mine fault. It's been 6 months and I can't handle another day without her.

I'm in love head Cheerio Britney Pierce. We used to be best friends when we were growing up. Her family brought the house across the street from us when I was 6. I remember the first time seeing her I thought she was amazing. Thinking back now for me it was love at first sight I knew I had to get to know her. I was to shy to introduce myself that day but since there is only 1 school in town I knew I would see her there.

On her first day this mean kid Puck called her stupid and I told him to shut up. She thanked me and we became instant friends.

I've planned this night and I'm ready. I wrote a letter to Britney but I don't want her to read it till after prom. I'm going to drop it off at her house then go back home. My mom works all the time and travels a lot so I know I won't be interpreted tonight.

All the lights are out at the Pierces so I'm going to go now.

•Britney POV•

I'm supposed to be at prom now but I can't go with anyone but Santana even if we arent talking. We planned this night all our life's and I can't break a pinky swear. I'm crying so much my make ups ruined anyways.

I heard my mail slot open but I don't care right now. I don't wanna get up but it might be lord tubbington trying to sneak a female cat in.

I get up and check everything out but it's just mail. It has my name on it and I instantly recognize Santana writing. I quickly tear it open and read

Dear Britney.

I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough and stupid. There is so many things wrong with me and you don't deserve this letter but your the only person on this earth that I care about even though I know you hate me. If you do read this I hope by then I won't be In pain anymore. I can't handle telling you this in person. You probably will throw this out before you read it but this is my last letter if your still reading.

After my Abdula died at the end of freshmen year and things got bad you were there to catch me and hold me tight. You never once let me fall. You were my rock. When I started drinking and doing drugs you took me away for 1 month to your cabin to save me. That July was the happiest time of my life. You got me to see its ok to cry and morn,I don't have to lash out at people. Sometimes Id question why you stayed friends with me. Everyone loves you and hates me it didn't make sense. In sophomore year when Trouty mouth asked you out and you said yes my heart broke. At the time I didn't know why i was so upset that you said yes. After awhile You guys got serious and when he started to get abusive and jealous but you still wouldn't give up are friendship. The night he hit you, you called me to pick you up. I heard your sobbing voice and I saw red. I picked you up and saw what he did to you I lost it. I thought nobody hits the girl I love. This scared me but i reasoned with myself thinking im just protective of my best friend. I ended up breaking his nose but luckily you saved me again and threatened to Call the cops on him. So he backed off.

When we got back to mine place my mom as usual was working so it was just us. You cried so much and with each tear I thought my heart couldn't break anymore. For once I held you while you cried. I have never seen you so lost. After you fell asleep from exhaustion I watched you. I couldn't help it you are so beautiful and pure. I stayed up most of the night lost in my thoughts. It was that night I realized you are so much more then my best friend and that I'm in love with you.

In the morning you deleted everything to do with Sam. I was beyond happy. I thought this is my chance so I told you how I really felt. When You didn't say anything for 1 minute I ran. I make it to the door then you grabbed my arm and kissed me. It was the so..so wanky. You told me you loved me back and we were meant to be together.

We kept our relationship secret cause we both weren't ready to come out.

We lost our virginity to each other in junior year after 9 perfect months together. I didn't want to push you and it was pure ecstasy. We were so caught up in each other we didn't hear my mom. When she found us and freaked out I pushed you away. I was so stupid. You are more important to me than anyone But i was scared of losing everything that i lost the only thing that mattered you. I'm so sorry. I've hated myself since.

There was countless nights where I felt so alone. I thought I was over the suicidal thoughts but im not. I just tried ignoring them. I wish you were there to fix me with your sweet lady kisses but its my own fault your not. Im nothing when i die tonight nobody is going notice. I don't feel bad about this I've known it for a while. The pain is that I lost the only 2 people who loved me. I know it's bad when you don't care if you live or die but it's almost like a craving imagining the peace. I know my Abdula will be waiting for me.

I thought about how I would end my life a lot. About how I would do it. I'm going to pop pills. It will be easy and painless. I want you to know I will always love you and watch over you.

Love Santana

At this point I'm crying so hard I can't see but it only takes me a second to run out the door and across the street. I'm pounding on the door and when you don't answer I thought I'd have to break in,But after a while you open the door very surprised to see me. I can't take it any longer so I wrap my arms around you and hold you. By now We our both cry hysterically and neither of us lets go. Once we stopped crying I knew I needed to talk to her and get her back. I love her so much and I can't live in a world without Santana in it too.

"Santana I need to know,did you take anything?" Brittany asked

"No I was about to then I heard you banging on my door. Brittany I'm so sorry that I didn't fight for us. I-"

"Shhh please Listen I need you to know that I have never stopped loving you and you can't ever do something like that ever. I was so scared I lost you again. Santana these last 6 months have been horrible for me. I let you go before cause I thought you needed time. Please Santana promise me you won't leave me cause without you this is a horrible stinking world."

"Brittany I never wanted to do anything to hurt you. I love you so much. I was stupid to let you go. You are the most important part of my life. I promise I won't ever leave you again and if you will have me Ill spend the rest of my life making it up to y-" I didn't get to finish cause I felt familiar lips crashing into my. It wasnt a kissed you can describe but the moment our lips touched we knew everything was going to be ok cause are together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I wasn't planning on continuing this But I got a request to continue so thanks. Also I thought I would try writing a fluffy chapter. It might be to fluffy but Who doesnt love a happy ending. All mistakes are mine.

•Santana POV•

Brittany was the first to pull away. I Immediately felt the loss of contact even though we are still holding each other. If I could spend all day everyday kissing her Id be happy forever.

"Why did you stop? I thought we were going to get our Mack on." I teased.

Without missing a beat Brittany replied "there will be plenty of that later but we HAVE to go to prom. It's only 10 we can be there for 11. Plleeaassssee?"

"Sure babe whatever you want but Tomorrow we have to talk about this"

"I know Sanny but I really just want to enjoy tonight Annnd you but you have to go get ready! I'll be back in 45 minutes be ready for the best night of your life."

"This is the best night cause I have you back but We are you going?"

"Don't worry it's a surprise. You will love it but I don't have much time so I have to go." And with that she went to leave but I needed one more kiss.

"Bye baby, don't keep me waiting." I said and closed my door. A million things were going thru my head. Wow I was going to give up but Brittany saved me and she LOVES ME!

I'm so happy that I have her back. I'm never going to push her away again and I know we will work thru things together.

I smiled and started getting ready.

•Brittany POV•

After leaving Santana's I go straight to my house to fix my make up. I know Santana love my blue eyes so I make them dramatic. I don't have enough time to put my hair up so I leave it down. I have to start making calls. Being head cheerlead definitely has its perks. In 15 minutes I was able to get a limo,flowers and our tickets. I really want Santana to feel special and needed.

I know she is going to be surprised but Every thing has to be perfect. I have 5 minutes before I'm supposed to be meeting San. I dont have enough time to fully think about everything but Santana's here with me and as long as she is I'm never going to let go.

•Santana POV•

I was freaking out about what to wear and how to do my hair and makeup. My hair was to messy to go down so I put it up in my signature high pony. I decided to wear a little black dress with smokey eye make up. I don't look perfect but it will have to do. At 1045 My door bell rang. When I opened my door to see Brittany standing there but jaw dropped. She was so beautiful. Her hair was down and her make up was amazing. It really showed off her sexy eyes that I get lost in. She wore a short white dress that made her legs look so sexy. I must have been staring 2 minutes before saying anything but Brittany didn't notice. We were both caught up in each other.

"How can you look this gorgeous getting ready in 45 minutes?"

"Honey I only had 30 minutes but enough of me you look incredible. So sexy" she laughs. Stepping forward she kisses me but it ends to fast for me.

"Come on I want to show you something."

She takes me hand and we walk outside and there is a limo. Holy shit! I can't believe she got us a limo. That must have cost lots of money. I instantly feel guilty.

"Aww baby thank you but it must have cost you lots of money. You didn't have to."

She turns and looks at me and says

"Santana I want you to know just how much you mean to me and you deserve the best. I love you so much."

My heart swells at her saying this and I can feel my cheeks blush.

"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce. Thank you for this."

She pulled me in for another kiss and again pulled away to fast.

"Come on Santana lets go to prom!"

•Brittany POV•

The inside of the limo was really cool. There was flashing lights and music. I could tell Santana loved this.

"I have something for you." I said as I pulled out her white corsage. I watched her face brighten that I remember her favourite flower.

When we arrived at the school everyone was inside by now. I was grateful of this because everyone is going to be surprised. Before nobody knew we were dating so when we broke up they just thought we grew apart as friends. I'm not ashamed of dating Santana but I don't want her to be pressured into coming out so I try to let go of her hand.

Without letting go of my hand she asked "what are you doing Brit Brit? I thought you were ok with us being open now?"

"I am but I don't want to pressure you into anything. I don't want us to tell people until your ready."

"Brittany I've waited 6 months to be yours again I want the whole world to know your mine and I'm yours."

"Ok baby lets go inside."

When we got inside nobody really paid any attention to us which was nice but I knew it wouldn't last for long. It's actually really nicely decorated. I didn't even recognize it as our gym. I look over at Santana and see she's thinks the same.

"Do you want a drink Sanny?"

•Santana POV•

This place isnt so bad for a small town highschool. I notice some people start looking at us So I decide to get it over with. I'm looking all around and finally spot who I want to see.

"Do you want a drink Sanny?"

"Uh sure babe. I just have to go talk to Finn. Ill meet you on the dance floor."

"Ok play nice snixx" she laughs and walks away.

Damn how does she know what I'm going to do? She's so smart I wish more people would see that. It really hurts her when people call her stupid. Luckily I don't mind being a bitch.

"Hey finnocence. I need to talk to you and I need you to listen. Don't make me go all Lima heights on you."

"Why do you want Santana?"

•Brittany POV•

Santana has been gone 10 minutes already and I can't find her. I'm nervous so I decide to dance to calm myself. I've always loved dancing. One day I want to be a pro dancer or vet.

As I'm dancing I hear Finn shout into the mic to give it up for the bitchy yet beautiful miss Santana Lopez.

I watch Santana walk on stage and light is on her as she get to the mic she looks at me and says

"Brittany,this is for you. I love you."

The music starts and everyone is staring at me or her. I just stand there speech-less.

"Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise.

I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes.

Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize

Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie.

And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong."

Wow she is the best singer. I can't believe she is singing to me in front of everyone.

"I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start.

I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?

Making every kind of silence, It takes a lot to realize

Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie.

And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong."

I'm starting to cry softly I'm the luckiest girl in the world. The music shifts into a new song and Santana jumps off the stage to stand infront of my. The student body parts like the Red Sea and there is a light on us while she start singing.

"I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why I need you to hear

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you"

During both songs our eyes never left each others. We are both teary eyed but the hardest part is over. We finally told someone or rather the school.

"Give it up for the hottest new Couple Brittany and Santana!" Finn yells into the mic. As cheesy as it is someone started clapping then everyone was clapping and chanting kiss her kiss her. So I did.

•Santana POV•

I was scared the entire Time but I knew that I killed it. Now everybody knows about us and it feels amazing. Really a weight lifted off my shoulders.

I hope Brittany liked it. I watched her the whole time I was singing.

"Now that everyone knows would you like to dance My Lady?" I say in my best accent

"Sure lets go." And we danced the night away.

A/N first song is Hedley-perfect

Second song is hoobastank -the reason.

thanks for reading and again all mistakes are mine.


End file.
